me declaro una tonta
by may04
Summary: como te sientes al momento de declararte a la persona que te gusta, pero como te puedes sentir cuando te declaras a tu mejor amiga...
1. Chapter 1

bueno una historia inspirada en muchas situaciones que muchos de nosotros ya hemos vivido, algo extraña, pero al final de cuenta es algo.

pd: Feliz cumpleaños Ale n.n!

pd: prometo actualizar pronto con mi otra historia

disclaimer: los personajes le pertencen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **sensaciones de declariones**

Como declararte a alguien cuando esa persona es la primera que te anima para hacerlo, claro que esa persona no sabe que es a ella de la cual te has quedado prendada, no sabe que es su nombre el primero y el ultimo que pronuncias en el dia, no sabe que en tus horas de ocio lo único en que piensas es en como podrías hacer para sacarle una sonrisa, no sabe que desde que entro a tu vida, esta paso de ser una acuarela de tres colores: blanco, negro y gris, a una de todos los colores del arcoíris y más, no sabe que ya nada es igual sin ella a tu lado, no sabe que el sol solo sale por ella, no sabe que tu darias tu vida y más por sacarle una sonrisa y ya, por hacerla feliz venderías tu corazón y tu alma también, ella no sabe eso y mucho más, pero asi tu estas más que loca por ella, que la consideras más que tu amiga, porque tu estas enamorada de ella, eso y nada más.

Ella no se imagina, y te apoya en que te declares, aunque nunca se ha enterado de quien es tu amor, ella ignora muchas cosas pero aun asi la amas, y desde el fondo de tu corazón deseas que nunca se entere por miedo a perder una amistad, temes de perderla para siempre, pero sabes que ya no puedes callar lo que sientes, asi que debes decirle lo que sientes, y pides a todos los dioses que por lo menos si te rechaza nunca deje de estar junto a ti, ya bastante malo será que te rechace, pero para ti seria aun peor que se alejara, si, eso jamás lo soportarías, preferirías comerte mil agujas, que dejar de ver su sonrisa todas las mañanas.

Pero no es momento para seguir dudando, ella esta enfrente de ti, esperando que le digas quien es esa persona, esta ahí dispuesta a apoyarte en todo lo que decidas, esta ahí sin saber que es lo que estas a punto de hacer.

Tomas un respiro, la miras fijamente, buscas reflejarte en sus ojos, tomas toda la confianza que has estado reuniendo desde hace mucho tiempo, y dices las cuatro palabras más importantes de tu vida.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- tu amiga/amor platónico te mira raro.

-Fate-san, esta bien si quieres practicar conmigo esta bien, solo no me mires tanto- ella se sonroja y tu haces lo mismo.

-nanoha- te desanimas un poco porque no te creyo.

-Fate-chan, debes tener valor para declararte, aunque sigo sin saber a quien te le declararas.

-Nanoha- tu voz sale como un lamento, como es posible que ella sea la única que no se ha dado cuenta de tus sentiemientos, por los dioses que todos ya lo saben, hasta la señora de la cafetería lo sabe!.

-Venga, Fate-chan…- no la dejas terminar, la tomas por los hombros esperando que al fin comprenda.

-no entiendes, Nanoha!- le gritas, ella te mira raro- no entiendes- modulas tu voz, y la miras fijamente- no entiendes, que la única persona para mi eres tu, que la única persona de la que me he enamorado es de ti, no entiendes que tu eres esa persona especial para mi.

-fate-chan….

-Takamachi Nanoha, Quieres ser mi novia!- gritas al fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte de este fic tan… tan…. Mmmm… tan…. Mm ustedes ya saben XD

Disclaimer los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Me declaro una tonta

Part II

Medio año antes

-hola mi nombre es Fate Testarossa- salude a la nueva chica que ingresaba a mi escuela.

-un gusto Testarossa-san, mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha.- un simple saludo que comenzó todo.

Hace cuatro meses.

-Fate-chan adonde vas?.

-lejos de ti!, tu dulzura es empalagante!- grite, no podía creer que la chica que había conocido hace dos meses me trajera tantos sentimientos que creía desaparecidos en mi.

Hace tres meses.

-diablos me gusta tanto!- grite a mi castaña amiga.

-calma Fate-chan, tan solo es una fase.

-eso espero, es que Nanoha están… están ella!.

-jajaja siento pena por ti, mira que enamorarte de tu amiga-

-hayate!- mire sin gracia alguna a mi amiga- al menos yo no soy la persona que quiere que le rompan el corazón.

-Fate-chan sabes bien que simplemente quiero sentir eso, no se porque.

-solo quieres ver como se siente estar del otro lado de la valla.

-que me estas queriendo decir?- me pregunto curiosa mi amiga.

-que tal vez como tu haz roto tantos corazones quieres que te rompan el tuyo.

-Yo nunca he roto corazones!- me grito indignada.

-aja…- no le dije muy convencida.

-es verdad-

-aja…-

Hace dos meses.

-ohh no es verdad, no es verdad- me deprimi en una esquina.

-estas acabada amiga mia.

-no me ayudas mucho sabias Hayate.

-solo te digo la verdad.

-ella realmente me gusta mucho.

-lo se, estuve ahí.

-como es posible que me terminara gustando mi amiga!- no podía creerlo.

-Fate-chan simplemente acéptalo, y lucha por ella.

-pero ella es inalcanzable, digo ella es, perfecta, es linda, carismática, me encanta su humor, me atrae tanto su forma de ser, simplemente es la mujer más bella que he conocido, pero es imposible.

-porque?.

-hasta la pregunta ofende.

-Fate-chan sácalo todo, aquí y ahora.

-no soy material para noviazgo, y lo sabes, soy torpe, patosa, y algo agresiva, bastante impulsiva, y estoy loca de remate!, simplemente ella merece algo mejor que yo

-no lucharas por ella?.

-no, simplemente la contemplare desde lejos, eso es lo único que puedo hacer.

-espero y puedas ser feliz de esa manera.

-eso espero yo tambien.- dije pensando que tal vez algún dia estos sentimientos dejaran de existir en mi.

Los meses pasaron y yo realmente esperaba que este sentimiento desapareciera pero no fue asi, simplemente crecia, los mensajes, sus palabras todo eso me encantaba, simplemente ella no hacia esto más fácil, digo, si se que su personalidad es super increíble pero es que nunca se le apagaba esa pila de felicidad, si sabia que su vida era la de una mortal con sus problemas, pero aun asi, ella no desistia, y esa actitud valerosa me encantaba, me fascinaba, y de alguna manera nuestros caminos se empezaban a separar, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Una semana antes.

Su cumpleaños esta cerca y no sabia que regalarle, que podría ser tan bueno para que yo pudiera darle, no se me ocurria nada, era casi imposible, una misión sin triunfo alguno, y mis sentimientos se hacían mas fuertes, tenia miedo de que se notara.

-ya haz pensado en algo?.

-no, Hayate, no se me ha ocurrido nada.

-y si te declaras?.

-jajajaja te imaginas que alguien se te declare el dia de tu cumpleaños y tener que rechazarlo?,no gracias, no quiero causarle un momento incomodo.

-y si lo haces antes?.

-un dia antes?, podría ser….

Unas horas antes

-vamos Fate-chan tienes que declararte hoy..- mi castaña amiga me estaba dando animos.

-ohh asi que Fate-chan se a declarar?- ohh no, se entero, pero claro que se iba a enterar, mi amiga no fue nada cautelosa.

-jajajajaa, pues si Nanoha jajaja- rayos, eso era lo único que podía responderle.

-pues suerte Fate-chan.- ahh la chica que me gusta me esta animando waaaa.

Presente

-Takamachi Nanoha, Quieres ser mi novia!-


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno capitulo final de la historia, espero que les guste a todos, incluso a los dulces XD

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo simplemente quería expresarme

* * *

Me Declaro TU tonta

-Takamachi Nanoha, Quieres ser mi novia!- acabas de decir lo que tenias guardado desde hace tiempo.

-yo…yo..no..-ves como luce asustada y te asusta verla asi- yo..lo siento- la cobriza corre lejos de ti y ves tus sueños romperse en mil pedazos como una ventana que acaba de ser golpeada, y no solo son tus sueños, también es tu corazón, unas lagrimas surcan por tus mejillas y ya esta, ya no hay nada más, pero al menos haz logrado expresar lo que sientes, es doloroso?, si, es completamente doloroso, pero ya esta, asi fue y asi será.

-de alguna manera lo veía venir- te dices a ti misma, y con el dorso de tu mano limpias tus lagrimas, tomas tus cosas y te vas a tu casa.

Ya es otro dia, ya es hora de levantarse, tienes que ir a felicitarla, es su cumpleaños, pero no quieres arruinarle el dia, aunque posiblemente ya lo hayas hecho, después de todo no fue una buena idea confesarte un dia antes de su cumpleaños, no lo fue, pero ya que, lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora simplemente quieres quedarte en tu cama, aunque no puedes hacerlo, aprovecharas el dia e iras a casa de tus padres, pues no los has visto en una temporada, y asi lo haces, tomas el bus y vas a casa, llegas y parece que nada ha cambiado, tus hermanos siguen siendo tus hermanos, y todo lo que dejaste ahí esta, incluso los típicos problemas familiares, pero ahí esta, nada ha cambiado, el universo sigue su curso, como siempre, como si tu corazón no se hubiera roto, al universo no le importa lo que te pase, y es asi, el no se detendrá solo por que a ti te hayan roto el corazón, el sigue y tu debes hacer lo mismo, ahora estas en casa, debes aprovechar y reponerte y eso haras.

Los días y las semanas tambien, tu haces lo que debes hacer, sigues con tu vida, vuelves al lugar donde todo inicio, ahí donde os conocisteis, ahí, lo recorres, te acuerdas de todo lo que paso, pero sabes que confesarte fue lo correcto, era el momento y te rechazaron, pero fue para bien, después de todo, asi debe ser, no sabes cuando la volveras a ver pero sabes que….no… esperas que su amistad siga, como siempre, eso esperas, tu rezas por eso.

Fin.

-ok no…..

La vida sigue no te va a esperar y es verdad, ella continua y tu lo haces tambien, has aprendido mucho, y es hora de que enfrentes el mundo, es hora de regresar, la vacaciones terminaron ya, y es hora de que volváis a veros.

-aquí vamos- te das animo y entras al salón, ahí esta junto con tu amiga que se acerca con cara de pocos amigos y te reclama.

-porque faltaste ese dia?- sabias que eso te iba a decir, y ya tienes una respuesta bien planeada.

-jaja lo siento Hayate pero tuve que volver a casa, sabes que no controlo eso de mi vida-

-mmmm- tu amiga no te cree del todo pero lo deja pasa, ella sabe la verdad- entiendo, pero ve a disculparte con ella- te da una palmada y te acerca a ella.

-Fate-chan-te saluda

-Nanoha- le regresas el saludo como ya habias practicado.- ten- le ofreces un pequeño regalo, el que debiste darle antes pero ni modos, tarde pero seguro.

-gracias- ella recibe tu regalo, y para suerte o mala suerte, a ella no parece importarle mucho tu confesión anterior y el dia sigue su curso, ya es tarde, las clases han acabado y debes marcharte a tu departamento, y estas a punto de hacerlo cuando alguien te toma de las manos y te lleva corriendo lejos del lugar, subas escaleras, abren la puerta y apareces en la azotea, tomas el aliento, la carrera te ha dejado agotada.

-quien?- te preguntas a ti misma, pues por el esfuerzo de no caerte no pudiste observar quien te llevaba, alzas la vista y la ves- Nanoha?- preguntas.

-Si, Fate-chan?- ella te sonríe y tu te sonrojas, - estas bien, perdón por lo inesperado pero no podía dejar que te fueras asi nada más.

-y por eso me secuestras a la azotea?.

\- si, Nyahahaa- ella se rie, porque tu caras es un poema- lo siento, pero debía hacerlo.

-porque?- preguntas

-porque?, será porque a alguien se le ocurrio confesarse?- su tono cambia a uno molesto- en serio Fate-chan, eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-yo lo si…- paras de hablar, ella te ha puesto un dedo en los labios deteniendo tus disculpas.

-shhh, déjame hablar a mi, ahora, no me gusto nada eso, fue repentino, y extraño, pero Fate-chan, yo soy la que debe disculparse, después de todo no supe como actuar, y perdona, pero no tengo ni idea de como ser con esto, pero la verdad es que estas semanas sin ti, fueron duras, yo realmente te necesito a mi lado, Fate-chan….

No puedes creerlo que te dice, pero ella esta ahí, delante de ti, diciéndote todo lo que alguna vez deseaste, tus lagrimas empiezan a salir de tus ojos, pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas son de felicidad.

-Fate-chan te quiero y quiero ser tu…no llores- ella te abraza y te limpias las lagrimas- porque lloras?.

-porque soy feliz- no cabes en tu felicidad- gracias Nanoha

-te quiero Fate-chan-ella se acerca a tu rostro y tu no tienes nada de ganas por esperar asi que cuidadosamente te acerca y pruebas la gloria que son sus labios.

-te quiero Nanoha- dices al terminar el pequeño e inocente beso, ella se acerca otra vez para fundir sus labios otra vez pero tu la detienes.

-Fate-chan no quieres…- te dice ella sorprendida por tus acciones pero tu simplemente niegas todo.

-Takamachi Nanoha quieres ser mi novia?- preguntas otra vez, pero en esta ocasión ya no tienes miedo por hacerlo.

-si!, si quiero!, quiero ser tu novia Fate-chan- ya haz escuchado su respuesta, no hay más que esperar asi que la tomas nuevamente y la besas como siempre haz deseado, besas a tu novia y eres feliz.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias a todas esas personas que le dieron favoritos y le dieron follow y comentaron.

Pika-anime: realmente espero que este capitulo te haya satisfecho y gracias por fijarte en esta historia. *le da tacos* a tu provecho, y tal vez me anime a subir un pov de Nanoha pero no lo veo posible, lo siento, u.u.

Dulcecito koala

Aili . w

KagamineIkumi

villanita7294

Lupis Suigintou

anairaMC5

emarin697

lei2210

* * *

y con esto me despido, nos vemos en la siguiente historia n.n


End file.
